User blog:Blau Wolf XIII/100th Edit!
100th Edit! I have finally earned my 100th edit! I am so excited that I will throw a party! The party information is down below, also sign up below to be on the list to join this awesome party! I hope you all enjoy it, celebrating my hard work to this wiki. I also don't want to be selfish so I thank everyone else for doing their hard work so far. Please attend, and sign up below, those who don't sign up will not be let in. The party will also last about 1-3 hours so be sure to plan ahead! There will also be some games for The Guest to play. The games will last for possibly about a half hour so stay prepared. Have a great day, and fair winds! Party Information What: 100th Edit Party When: 30/05/2012, Saturday, June 9th 2012, Time: PT: 10:00 AM, MT: 11:00 AM, CT: 12:00 PM, ET: 1:00 PM ( if you are live in Alaska or Hawaii please find out your own time or contact me :) ). Where : POTCO, Cortola Ocean, Carribean Sea, Tortuga, King's Arm. Why: To celebrate my 100th Edit of course! Who: The Blue Knight ( Blue [ Me :) ] ) Please sign up below and make sure you fit all requirements before attending. There will also be certain ' positions ' for everyone who joins, I will have joining info down below. Also please be aware that the party may move to a new place or to go plundering for fun. Thank you for supporting me and celebrating my 100th Edit! Sign Up Information Below is the information that will be needed to be filled out below in The Comment Field. ( Full Pirate Name, and wiki name) ( Pirate lvl ) ( Pirate Guild ) ( Time will be arriving ) - Please fill out this extra information if you want a friend to join. - [ Yes or No stating if friends that are coming and a number of how many you've invite ] - Below is a example of the information laid out. The Blue Knight ( Blue ), Lvl 42, Exquisite, 9:30 MT, - Yes(5) This indicates That The Blue Knight ( Blue ) Lvl 42 of Exquisite will be joining and arriving at 9:30 MT, he also is bringing friends and 5 of them. Wrap Up You can bring as many friends as you want and inform them about the party. But if you are bringing friends please fill out the info above ( except wiki name unless they have one ) and send that info to me on my message board. I will also be posting Updates below Stating if a position is taken or not etc. Also if I reply ' Yes ' to your comment to sign up please know that you will be attending and will be on the list. Thank you for your support, and Fair Winds! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120524200235/piratesonline/images/f/f4/Blue_sig..png 23:31, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts